Without his Queen He'll be Forever Alone
by Kayjayy
Summary: I signed while gazing out the window, mahogany coloured leaves swirling freely with the wind " free... " I thought such a high price to pay. 'Knock Knock' clearly snapping me out of my thoughts hmm must have been thinking deeply " Come In " I commanded Turning away from the door a flash of blonde color caught my eye I signed Hanabusa still not turning around "What is it you need
1. The Past Life

There's a twist in this story hopefully different to everyone elses, Instead of Kaname being the only Ancestor our beautiful innocent Yuuki is also one too.

Yuuki is not the daughter to Juuri and Haruka Kuran they are her kin and fellow loyal companion to her lineage 'The Kurans' and also 'Queen'.

And along with being none other than Ancestor King Kuran Kaname 'first wife'. But to make her even more pure she is the first of her kind as in 'Ancestor'.

Having no heirs because of not only being betrayed by her husband she has been in slumber for over 1000 years makes her rare or what her kind refers to 'ThePureOne' more powerful than Purebloods even her husband .

What she doesn't know is The Ancestor Kaname himself has been in search for his missing Queen even though he continued their lineage he re-married, had heirs but he couldn't forgive himself or forget what he had done to his beautiful wife.

He missed her so deeply he too went into slumber 300 years later physically destroyed but mentally 'broken' without his Queen he will forever be without a doubt alone, Even when that very person he is in search for is right under his nose.

No one knows of Yuukis exsistence or where she resides besides Haruka and Juuri Kuran and her trusted friend and currently now the president of the Vampire Hunters, Kaien Cross.

-1000 years ago-

"Kaname"asked the young lady looking around for her love, she had brown long waist length hair pulled up into a high ponytail a perfectly nice hourglass figure that would make any girl jealous, large brown hues that would make anyone freeze on the spot but with a shade of red in them.

She had a baby blue summer dress on there was a rose design going around her waist then tieing up into a cute bow at the back, she was a goddess any vampire would be lucky to have her.

"Yuuki"a soothing voice called out she swiftly turned around but saw no one "hmmm strange" she thought "He must be in the study room" oh how wrong was she, she quickly made her way to Kanames study room.

Reaching for the door knob her senses caught a present in the room with Kaname so she decided to hide her aura and listen carefully "Kaname I want you" she froze on the spot gathering her senses back she released her aura it was so strong that the door fell to bits on the ground.

What she saw didn't make the raging fire that was burning its way through her eyes ease, their sitting on top of Kaname was a young blonde noble proberly younger than her she had an ugly smirk plastered on her face, kaname didn't make the situation better his button up shirt was ripped opened showing his well toned chest.

She lost it her vision turned to a raging red anyone who would try and stop her would be wanting death, in merely minutes yuuki was face to face with the blonde noble she unleashed her powers that ripped the young blonde s head off, after yuuki was finished with her she was dust underneath her foot "where you hideous creature belong" she thought.

She turned back to her husband "How could you bring this disgusting creature into our home!" her voice thundered through the walls she couldn't believe he was just sitting their staring at god knows what yuuki looked towards her hand where a special ring that had FOEVER crafted into it she slid it off.

Yuuki walked up to kaname and punched his head against the wall "Can you get more stupid kaname you have broken our bond forever!she screamed then threw the ring at his face " I am no longer your wife,friend nothing you have disgraced our lineage and for that you can live a long painful life alone she turned towards the now shredded door looking back at him "he's hopeless" she thought then disappeared into thin air.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! How was it?hope it wasn't to plain?Please tell me I really need help with choosin a title. Yours truly Kayjayy :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Kanames P.O.V –

I signed while gazing out the window, mahogany coloured leaves swirling freely with the wind " _free... " _I thought such a high price to pay.

'_Knock Knock_' clearly snapping me out of my thoughts _hmm must have been thinking deeply " _Come In " I commanded

Turning away from the door a flash of blonde color caught my eye I signed _Hanabusa _still not turning around "What _is_ it you need Hanabusa" I asked. _But oh how I was so wrong._

A disturbing scent caught my nose _Sara_ turning around standing there was none other than "Sara I signed _again, must be a new record,"_

Is that all I get ka-na-me her husky voice replied _not at all attractive _she disappeared in front of me _not at all surprising clearly knowing she'll reappe -_

just then saras scent disappeared and was replaced by a noble _Seiren_ I thought **Whooosssshhh **_What th—before I was about to demand on what I am still trying to progress _kaa -na-mee sara wha-again being cut off but something felt different I heard her chanting something mudo- she moved closer to my ear "Kaname I want you" she said it in that same disgusting voice

what caught me by surprise is she jumped on me I attempted to stray her from m_e If someone was to walk in it sure would of looked the total _opposite she and ripped my shirt open I caught the scent of rose _Yuuki ?' but quickly disappeared _

But before I could blast this irritating creature away from me a great force pulled me back against my armchair "_Now really the opposite _I thought",her prying nails dug into my chest that you could clearly see drawing my blood _How dare she!_

_GGGGRRRRIIIIPPPP! _Out of nowhere a loud tearing sound ripped throughout the room it was coming room what seemed _I don't think I want to see what's behind that door I stupidly thought._

Right then the door shredded into bit standing there was the one person I had wished not to see knowing this position would definitely take a differently _Yuuki_ .

Sara turned around to what caught my attention _clearly knowing that my Yuuki is standing there_ what shocked me is that Sara face twisted into a sickly grin _of course so knew Yuuki was standing there that B-_

_WWWHHHIIIZZZ _something sharp cut through the air snapping me out of staring at Saras twisted suddenly turned to _scared_? Turning my head to see what it was _WWWHHIIZZZ _that same sharp cut suddenly Blood covered my _vision_

"_THUMP"_ I quickly wiped the blood off my face to see a beheaded Sara and a bloodshot raging Yuuki "How could you bring this disgusting creature into our home!"her voice thundered throughout the now shredded , bloody now destroyed office

Suddenly something gripped on my head, theirs Yuuki looking up at me I didn't realize my feet was off the ground _Only if you knew Yuuki _the next thing that happened was to fast for me to progress _What's wrong with me?_

Her fist knocked against my whole body went flying head first with the wall earning myself a spilt headace _GAHHHHH! I screamed mentally _"Can you get more stupid Kaname you have broken our bond forever! she screamed then threw the ring at my face ".

The impact on the ring wasn't has strong for that I was grateful, " I am no longer your wife,friend nothing you have disgraced our lineage and for that you can live a long painful life alone"

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks I quickly snapped my head up the sight of my love tore my heart apart _I am sorry_ _My Love_ with heartbroken eyes she turned around walking towards the door I lowered my head in shame

I knew she had stopped walking but I couldn't look her in the eyes she carried on walking out _I will get you back Yuuki MyLOVE_ I promised _Forever._

_So how was it ae?Didn't see that coming eh? Anyways drop a review tell me how I went :D Thankyous!_

_Oh and if your wondering what mudo means it's a Spanish word for mute…._

_Thanks remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Yours truly KayJayy_


	3. Chapter 3

Kanames P.O.V

I looked everywhere for "_My Yuuki"_ I signed deeply _how long has it been?_ I currently replied what happened 300 years ago

_~Flash Back~_

"_Wed" I mentally snickered if I had it my way I would stay truthful and search for "My Love" but unfortunately the council demands heirs to be next in lines_

"_There's a lot of preferable elegant Purebloods or if you prefer "nobles" Lord Ichijou exclaimed at me I turned my gaze to him my eyes filled with rage_

"_Choose your words wisely Ichijou" I snapped at him making the windows in the council room shake violently_

_All the council gasped in shook as the Pureblood rage heightened the room atmosphere everyone is stepping on line ice with me _

_Ichijou quickly stumped to his knees knowing very well not to get on the wrong side of someone highly above his very existence _

"_No Lord you must find a preferable Queen to rule" a brave councilmen spoke I turned my heating glare to Lord Hiroshi usually a quiet person "People should learn not to question a Pureblood" _

_I let my powers rip his very being apart "Council This meeting is conjured" I announced with authority over ruling all protest as I was about to depart _

_You can't do that Lord Kaname A familiar voice called out I turned to see my childhood friend _

_Takuma Ichijou and my Left hand man Aidou Hanabusa looking at me with determined eyes_

_I signed "Please do collaborate on that Ichijou" I stared towards him he nervously tore his gaze away from me_

_Another person decided to speak up clearly not aware of a now raging Pureblood in the room "Lord Kaname you are clearly awear of the rules we have setted up for __our__ kind_

_This caught my attention I turned to see a sight sight I have not seen in a while nearly 300 years eh Marie Kurai? she smiled sweetly then replied "And also as future __Queen__ I demand____that we fill eachother in first on the list eh?" she winked _

"_Just maybe" I thought _

_~End Of Flash Back~_

A white rose, so pure and innocent just like_ "My Love where are you? _A tearthreatened to escape.

That day I was wed to Marie Kurai she become my wife and expecting twins(Kaname you naughty boy hehe)Ai meaning _"love"_ and Haruki meaningsunlight_(_ well_ Haru) __sun__ ki (__sunlight)._

The longer we stayed together I quickly caught her sneaking out I should of realized sooner but the council is keeping me tied up

Marie was not looking for love only my fortune, name and blood. I caught her sleeping with my bodyguard it quickly ended there

I had her be-headed and our I meant her children were assassinated they turned out not to be mine but the bodyguard he was disintegrated of

_Knock Knock! An impatience knock interrupted me I looked around my now refurnished office with files after files of papers scattered on the ground spilling over my un-organized desk._

_Knock Knock! I was deciding whether or not to kill whoever is behind that door I gathered up the strength not too_

"_Come In__" I called out clearly annoyed hearing the door opened came in "I'm sorry to annoy you My Lord but Haruka-sama is here" Kain replied while bowing._

_I breathed out "Fine let him In" I replied he bowed respectively then took his leave closing the door behind him._

_Out of people- KANAMEE an all so familiar voice called out I stared up to see an overly excited Haruka staring at me with "I Know Something You Don't Know look"_

_You look like you have something to tell me?I questioned while glaring at him he quickly recomposed himself _

_Ahhh you see Kaname he signed while scratching the back of his head Jurris ahhh cousin yeah cousin he repeated his words again, _I turned my head away looking out into_ the distant "oh and decided to go into slumber" _He nervously spilled out quickly_ "Slumber sounds promising I signed what I'm really doing is feeding on the past to bury myself deep into the pit of darkness in myself I thought deeply it still tears open my heart to get flashes of My Loves eyes so hurt, betrayed and heartbrokenly 'alone' _

Tuning into what Haruka was babbling about_ "Jurri was wondering if you would__wed together when she awaken"s _He rushed his words out I looked up at him emotionless.

"_No" _I replied looking at him_ "I'm deciding to join Juuri-samas cousin in slumber" Haruka looked taken back but composed his demeanor quickly_

He bowed no question was needed as they disappeared to Haruka and Jurri Kuran mansion they arrived fairly quickly

They made their way through the curvy hallways down secret pathways leading to the sleeping chambers

"_Juuri is asleep at the moment I'll let her know of your presence and greetings" _Haruka spoke up I nodded as we neared the doors

"_I wish you much needed sleep Lord Kaname and look forward to you in the future" _he bowed then took his leave

"_Time for sleep" _he chuckled then carried on through the gold doors with theKuran crested

_Unknown to him the very person he was looking for is right under his nose in a deep slumber_

_He closed his eyes and thought about his "Yuuki" __My Love_

_I will find you_

_How was it awesome or what? LOL REVIEW REVIEW _

_Loads of Love Kayjayy xox_


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chappy up!Enjoy it and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW even if it's a spelling error or mistakes I know there's a lot so Review I know you want to

Harukas P.O.V

It was a cold winter night I was currently occupied in my office reporting to the council "_corrupted" _I was still deep in thought(must run in the family haha)

when a gust of wind slammed opened the windows I snapped my head up to sense a familiar presence

Jurri must of sensed it aswell because she was right beside me "Haruka" she looked at me "could it be"? she quietly assumed

I looked into her eyes to see confusion I gave her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't overreact "Not to worry dear I sense no threat from this Unknown presence"

I walked towards the now shaking windows I couldn't see much through the snow looking abit harder I could make out a long brown trench coat flapping wildly

But what caught my attention was this Unknown had long and what it looks like dark brown hair "_only a Kuran has traits of brown hair" he quickly debated_

_**WHHOOOSSHHHH**_out of nowhere a stronger gust of wind cleared the whole clearing that was covered in snow

But that same person kept on walking towards our mansion, suddenly its head snapped up blazing red eyes pierced into mine

The next thing I knew four sharp razor teeth dug into my neck then everything turned pitch black

Juuris P.O.V

_This scent it felt familiar its aura was well hidden to well for a Pureblood to sense so what—_

A familiar smell filled the whole mansion up I knew this scent all too well "Haruka"! I screamed

I flew down the flock of stairs and to where Harukas blood was stronger as I ran towards his office standing there teeth still enacted with Harukas neck was our none other than Queen Yuuki Kuran.

She must've sensed my uneasiness because she pulled away then gentle lowered Haruka to the floor

I felt enraged how dare she drink the blood of my lovers neck I snapped my head towards her ready to attack but one word stopped me as I felt her near me

But she stopped and pulled back she cleared her throat as if dust has been trapped in there for years

"I'm sorry for drinking what is not mine to touch but – she signed then quickly turned away like she was thinking deeply

She snapped her head back to me she reached her hand out to Haruka but stopped just four inches away

And turned to me eyes asking for permission I nodded hesitantly not knowing what she will do

What I didn't expect was a bulb light shone out from her hands but as it came it quickly disappeared

Harukas eyes snapped opened and widened when he saw our Queen he tried to get up and address his Queen with a prober welcome

But she placed her hand upon his shoulder "No need for the prober welcome home party Haruka" she demanded Haruka looked into her eyes and eased a bit.

She stood up and dusted her now dry trench coat "So your curious to see me eh"? she answered I looked towards Haruka he nodded firmly

I turned back to her and nodded "Very well then" she replied as she slit both of her wrist with her long nails, as she did that

My nose was filled with the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelt in decades the scent of Pure Rose

She placed both her wrists over mine and Harukas the taste was In a flash all her memories were flooded in my head

I saw flashes of King Kaname Kuran then to a blonde _Sara, What is going on?_ I questioned then suddenly I saw something I would not believe

Sara sitting with her legs wrapped around the Kings waist but what startled me the most

Is that the whole thing was a set-up not for Saras benefit but for another?

Yuukis P.O.V

_~Flash Back~_

I was so cold the only thing currently working was my sight, cold and painfully numbing not physically but emotionally, mentally

I'm not to worried to where I was currently going," _How long has it been 2? Nearly 300 years the last time I saw civilization" _I mentally guessed

_And yet a feel a strange pull towards something I have yet to discover, the burning sensation in my throat was raging for "Blood" _

_The coldness of the snow numbed the raging beast inside me I could lose all control without me thinkin-_

_Just then I caught a sweet scent of honeysuckle I deeply breathed out the beast was calling me, calling me to find that sweet scent _

_I walked into what it seemed to be a clearing covered up in snow I sniffed the air to where the addicting scent was coming from_

_Then I felt eyes on me I quickly snapped my head up their staring down was My Kin Haruka Kuran _

_~End Of Flash Back~_

_I could tell my eyes were blazing red __**Snap! **_A sound in my head__snapped I knew by now I have lost control before I knew it my fangs pierced into

His neck _I'm Sorry_ I thought as I gulped down a lot of warm overwhelming blood it was so sweet I could "_Have it"!_ My inner beast screamed out

That's when I snapped out of my trance I was in, I could feel another presence in the same room, _Juuri_

I quickly detached myself from his neck knowing very well it's a sin to drink from someone who have already mated or marked

And Haruka I gently lowered Haruka to the ground, As I did Juuri ran fourth to his side to see if her mate was alright I could feel her rage screaming in the air

I cleared my throat it felt like I haven't cleared my throat in over a decade I quickly composed myself

I turned my head to her "I am so I drank what was not mine to touch but- I stopped there my head was spinning, _with what now? And where too?_

I looked down at Haruka _I should heal him it'll keep my mind wondering _I thought in my head

I snapped my head towards Juuri I reached my hand out towards Haruka Juuri was still uneasy about the whole thing

So I stopped 4 inches away from Haruka I looked up to her eyes for permission to touch her mate

She nodded slightly so I carried on as I reached his neck where four deep punch holes were

A bright light indulged around his neck healing fairly rapidly as fast as it came it quickly disappeared

Harukas eyes snapped opened but when his gaze landed on me his eyes went wider I could tell what he was thinking

He tried to stand up and welcome his Queen I quickly put my hand on his shoulder

"_No need for the prober welcome home party Haruka"_ I demanded knowing very well he would take no for an answer he stared into my eyes

Trying to find any kind of any lies mixed in with my words I quickly stood up and dusted my trench coat down that was now dry "_Great" I sarcastically thought_

I could feel that both of them were curious of why their Queen is awake after so many years , decades even centuries

So I explained through blood I slit both my wrists to tell them a story of their_ Oh powerful King Kuran_

They were both gob smacked of what they have now just witnessed I suddenly came up with a solution

"I am going into slumber" I announced to both of them they stared at me in confusion but Haruka stood and spoke

"If that Is your wish my Quee- I cut him off "Just Yuuki, please Haruka have we not known each other to earn the right to call by name and not title" I questioned

He bowed of course Qu-Yuuki he hesitantly replied "Well then should we get going then Haruka" I asked

As I passed him I gave Juuri a reassuring smile _"May your sleep be restful Yuuki" _she bowed I lifted her chin up to the side so I could whisper in her ear

"_If a threat comes here be sure to wake me eh Juuri_? I whispered seriously_ "Of course Yuuki_ she replied

I took my leave disappearing with Haruka we reappeared outside the solid gold doors of the Kuran sleeping chambers

"_I'll take my leave now Yuuki"_ Haruka answered I nodded towards him as he turned to leave I requested one more favour

"_If the __he __asks about my whereabouts Haruka" _I voiced out he stopped and turned around

"_Tell him __nothing __do you understand" I asked he bowed respectively "Of course My Queen" he replied _

_I turned towards the doors and disappeared inside my chambers and closed my eyes for a blissful slumber_

_WOOOOWWW! So long!Dont you think Gahhhh! ANY WHO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW _

_Yours Truly KayJayy_


End file.
